Hey Girl, Whatcha Doin?
by Licking Pennies
Summary: Short and sweet and to the point. It's basically a song, and you should hear it and read this. Or just read this. Just know Kazuya has a heart, you know.


Shaimus, please don't sue me. I'll clear that up at the end, ok? This is another first for me, so you sit back, and keep cool. Oh yea, I don't own any of the Tekken series. Namco does. Anyway, here I go, man...

Hey Girl, Whatcha Doin'?

Hey, people don't like Kazuya Mishima... why should they? I mean, if you were a ruthless, cold-hearted, kill-a-mutha-fucka mutha fucka, that pedals stuff that'll turn a horse into glue without the factory, do you think you'd be popular? Despite all that, the guy has a reason to smile. Even though he's a jerk (Though I like him...) there's one thing in the world to make him quite happy. Wanna see it? Well sure, 'cause he was just walking through his lavish mansion-house, and he waltzed into the kitchen, whistling coolly.

"Hmmm? Hey babe, whatcha doin'? I didn't think you were making anything tonight... you didn't say anything about it." Kazuya said, with an expression of surprise as he sniffed the air.

"Oh, I wanted to surprise you... besides, I wanted to spend half the day doing something before I went out for a walk..." Jun Kazama spoke lightly, as she shaped loaves of bread, to bake with dinner.

Kazuya stepped up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her, with quite a bright smile, for someone like him... A series of light laughter came from his wife's lips, as she continued to work the dough. As he snuggled against her, he whispered things in her ear that made her go a bright red, and that's one thing he loved about her... so sweet and innocent. Not at all like himself, but hey... when you got Heihachi as a father, how would you turn out, huh? Jun squirmed a little, making Kazuya quirk a brow, in confusion...

He asked, baffled "What's the matter?"

"Step back... wouldn't want you to get burned... come back in later, ok?" she turned around, and looked at him sweetly.

Now, he did what she said, and now on to later. Now later, was kinda crazy, for he sniffed the air now, and smelled something else... run, Kazuya did, to the kitchen, as the first thing he saw was Jun desperately trying to put out a fire that was roaring at her. He pulled up all his valor, and ran in, grabbing hold of her, as the fire spread rapidly, and the smoke started to fill his lungs. He started inching with her in arm, towards the exit, but they were trapped, right in the middle of the kitchen... tough. Now, any normal man, would've done one of two things.

A. Ask "How the hell did this happen?" over the crackle of the flames.

B. Break down, like a little bitch, and give up hope.

Not Kazuya and Jun. They were surrounded, and they knew it, and Jun was looking around frantically for an escape. Ducked low, under the smoke, they were, and Jun gave a slight gasp, as she felt her husband pull her close, and hold her tight... he didn't care about how any of it got started, or that he would probably not get any of this stuff back...

"Kazu-" She started...

"You should know... all this makes me love you more..." He said into her ear...

As she was shocked, he made a decision. He stood, and held her close, and then picked her up, still hugging her too him. Once standing, he rushed at a window, and though it was ablaze, he flung himself through it, and he fled, fled through the gates down the long driveway of his decorative estate... Jun, being carried in his arms, looked up at him, and buried her face into his shoulder, as she hugged him... once they got far enough, he put her down, and they both turned, and stood, watching it all burn down. Kazuya watched it with a stone face, and Jun looked up at him, thoughts buzzing through her head, rapidly... then, she timidly spoke up to him, consistent to know how all this would effect them, and if they should stay together, or what...

She couldn't think at the moment, either... "I'm sorry, Kazuya..."

"Didn't I tell you? All of this just makes me love you more." he told her quietly, as he turned with a loving gaze to her...

Such compassion is one of the best things to witness in life over quite a few other things, no doubt. Hey, maybe soon I will. Now, this fic was the writing version of a song called All of This, by Shaimus. They rule, and that song certainly rules, and yes, the house did burn down. The moral of this story? Yea, even a evil, cold hearted bastard can love, if his love is as beautiful and pure as the flowers of the field. Short this is, but good this is too. Thanks for your time, and I hope you took something away with you from this. Except for a law suit. Peace, from Licking Pennies!

Shaimus- All of This

If you haven't played Guitar Hero, shame on you.


End file.
